


She's Kerosene

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: You know who deserves more love? Our favourite beefy boy, Snackler. What about a Soulmate AU with Adam with their first words written on their bodies and their words are actually script lines that they practice/perform together?





	She's Kerosene

Some people have it on their wrist, others around their ankle. Red and clear letters that form no more than five words.

It is the mark of your soul mate and everyone has one. It is assumed that what you have marked on the skin is the first thing your soul mate will tell you. Once said aloud, the mark disappears.

You pass your thumb over your right forearm, there is the part where the mark is.  _“You’re kerosene,”_  you read in your mind. At this point, you have given up on finding your other half. What kind of phrase is that? Who can choose that as their first words for their soul mate? It makes no sense.

You sigh and look away from your arm. You wonder how long they will make you wait and check the time on your phone.

The tick-tack of the clock hanging on the wall is the only noise. You came to an audition for the starring role of a low budget movie. Since you’re still not famous you have to work in this type of movies. But they didn’t even give you a script. How are you going to audition? What are you going to say or do?

“(Y/N) (L/N)?” A girl approaches and interrupts your thoughts.

“Yes, it’s me,” you answer.

“Good. They’re ready for you.”

* * *

“Ok, Adam, are you ready?” Kane, the director of the movie asks him.

Adam stretches with his arms behind his head. His shirt lifts a little and reveals the word  _“what?”_  in red letters. The mark is on the right side, just above the hip.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready,” he says.

It’s not that Adam is thinking about his mark right now but the truth is he stopped looking for his soul mate a long time ago. He’s sure that fate played a trick on him by giving him such a simple, common word. And he has dedicated himself to going from bed to bed, always with someone different. Someone who will love him one night and the next morning he can forget them.

“I need to see chemistry, alright?” Kane says.

The door opens and Kane and Adam turn to see you. Kane is sitting at a long table with papers and Adam is standing with his back at you.

You don’t have time to introduce yourself or say something to Adam when Kane starts talking.

“(Y/N), right?”

You nod and you want to ask what are you supposed to do. But Kane interrupts you again.

“Ok, here Adam is going to say his line and you’re going to slap him. You’re a couple in love so I wanna see some fire” he explains you.

You turn to your left and notice how tall Adam is. He’s wearing a red shirt and jeans. His hair is dark and wavy and some beauty marks are peppered on his face.

“And go!” Kane says.

Adam takes a deep breath and frowns, pretending he’s mad at you.

“You’re kerosene! You burn down everything!” he exclaims.

“W-what?” Time stops for you and you can’t believe what you just heard. The words you thought you’d never hear, he has just said them.

You look at your arm and Adam does the same. The letters on your skin slowly disappear but he manages to read the phrase he said. Quickly, he raises his shirt but the word  _what?_  is already gone

“It’s you” you whisper.

“Guys?” Kane asks but you ignore it.

Adam bends down and takes you in his arms in a sudden and desperate movement. You mouths join in a kiss and suddenly all the time you waited makes sense. He’s your soul mate, you can feel it in your heart by the way he kisses you and holds you.

There’s no fear or holding back, his tongue gets tangled with yours and he sighs satisfied at the contact.

“Amazing!” Kane claps when the kiss is over. “This wasn’t on the script but you did it great, I swear, guys, I saw fireworks.”

You snicker because Kane has no idea what just happened.

“Um,” Adam speaks. “We’re gonna take a break.”

“Alright, ten minutes.” Kane gets up and leaves the room.

“So, (Y/N),” Adam tests your name and likes it. “I’m Adam Sackler and I’m your soul mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/badbadman


End file.
